


LONG DISTANCE SUCKS!!

by wincefish16



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, Celebrities, Dating, Jealousy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincefish16/pseuds/wincefish16
Summary: Klaus Mikealson is a world renowned actor, who lives in LA. The love of his life, Caroline Forbes, is one of the best doctors in the street, but unfortunately lives in Atlanta. What would be his reaction, when he comes to surprise his girlfriend, and has to deal with a bunch of men fawning over her.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	LONG DISTANCE SUCKS!!

_I don't like the way he's looking at you._

Klaus Mikaelson has never been so excited in his entire life. He just can't wait to meet his Care Bear, hold her in his arms and ravish her. He knows he is going in on a wrong time, since Caroline told him about the party she was hosting and he would not get any alone time with her but seeing her is worth anything. He can hear the loud music and voices from a block away, no one except his siblings and their significant others know that he's coming. He reaches their shared house and uses his key to open the door. He sees a bunch of white coats hanging on the stand, indicating that almost everyone came straight from the hospital. 

_I'm starting to think you want him too_

He immediately catches her blonde hair around the dinning table. He grins and starts walking towards her but freezes when he sees her joking with another guy. The guy, he does not recognize, keeps calling her gorgeous and sweetheart, making Klaus's fist go into a close and all he can see is red. Suddenly, before he can approach Caroline, a girl looks at him and screams, "Ahhh! Klaus Mikaelson!" He is taken aback by the sudden shouting but can clearly see Caroline turning back at his name being mentioned. 

_Am I crazy? Have I lost ya?_

Klaus looks at her, forces a smile, his brain still giving him images of Caroline with that guy. Caroline looks at him, her lips paring in surprise, and she runs towards him and jumps into his arms. Klaus immediately catches her girlfriend, wanting to show every wannabe that she is his and his only. He buries his head in her neck, inhaling her scent, which he has missed from the last few months. He can hear her tears coming down, he pulls back from the hug, and says, "What's the matter sweetheart? Did you not like my surprise?" She smacks him in the chest and says, "Of coarse I liked your surprise. I missed you so much!" Klaus smiles, showing his dimples and says, "I love you baby." Caroline blushes and says, "I love you too Nik." 

_Even though I know you love me, can't help it_

The audience gasps in surprise and Caroline suddenly realizes, the presence of every one else. She gets down from Klaus's arms, presses a deep and passionate kiss on his lips and then looks at the crowd and says, "Hey guys, this is my boyfriend Klaus."  
  


_I turn my chin music up._

Klaus finally sits down after an hour of questions and autographs. He sees Caroline walking to him with 2 glasses. She passes a glass to him and tries to fit on the overcrowded sofa, when he scoffs and pulls her into his lap. She giggles and he suddenly sees the guy from earlier taking a seat in front of them. Caroline smiles and says, "Hey Enzo, this is my boyfriend Klaus, Klaus this is my colleague Enzo." Klaus tenses and firmly shakes Enzo's hand saying nothing. Enzo starts the conversation and says, "So, never thought I'd hear this, Caroline Forbes dating Klaus Mikaelson, I thought he was with Miley Cyrus." Klaus says in a sassy voice, "Well mate, you better believe this. This girls has been mine from 2 years and will always be mine." Caroline smacks him slightly on the arm as Enzo says, "Oh coarse. Well, I will see you at work tomorrow Care. Bye Klaus." 

_And I'm puffing my chest up_

As Enzo leaves, Caroline turns around and looks at Klaus and says, "What was that?" And Klaus replies, "Why does he call you Care, only I can call you that." Caroline scoffs and says, "It's a nickname Klaus, stop being jealous." Klaus says, "I am not jealous, I am possessive." Caroline chuckles and says, "And what pray tell is the difference."

_I'm getting red in the face_

Klaus pulls her closer, putting his hands on her ass and says, "If i was jealous, I would have been suspicious of your commitment towards me. I am possessive, I don't like someone else touching what's mine. You. Are. Mine." Caroline bites her lip seductively and says, "Hmm, alright caveman, I believe you."

_You can call me obsessed_

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT...LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS ON WAHT MORE WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE.


End file.
